For The Highly Intillegent
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia was left at an academic summer camp by her mother, who couldn't care less. She makes a best friend, Riruka. She is bullied by the kids at the camp, even Riruka's crush! Will she take it? And if she does, even after camp is done, will she still take the crap her mom has been giving her for years? AU Pairings: RenjiXRiruka IchigoXRukia T for swearing. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

For the Highly Intelligent

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

12-year-old Rukia sat on her bed in her dorm. She bounced on her bed, which was pretty soft. She started unpacking her things, with no one to help her.

"Stupid mom. Couldn't even help me unpack. 'I have to go drinking with my friends'." Rukia mimicked her mom, who was a single parent. Also an abusive, alcoholic mother.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh, you go to a special camp for exceptional students? You're such a smart-ass!" Kendra laughed at her own joke and flipped her hair. She left Rukia there for the summer, without a second thought. "An easy way to get rid of you!" Kendra laughed again and took a drag of her cigarette.

_**End Flashback**_

Rukia jammed all of her stuff into her dresser angrily. She heard the door of her dorm open.

"Hello!" Rukia looked at the girl who was bowing down towards her. "I'll be your roommate this summer! My name is Riruka!" the girl straitened up.

Rukia flashed her an annoyed look.

Riruka sighed sadly. _I hope this won't be like last time._

_**Flashback**_

"Just stay out of my way, and I won't beat the shit out of you! Okay?" Marie said as she flipped her blonde hair.

"Hai…" Riruka said as she bowed down.

"OH! Well, since you're bowing down, buy me a Pepsi servant!" Marie laughed.

"But-" Riruka sputtered.

"DO IT!" Marie spat at her.

She hurried off. During that time, she spent 100 dollars on Pepsi.

_**End Flashback**_

Rukia looked at Riruka. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a total ass. I'm just sort of pissed. Friends?" Rukia stuck out her hand, surprising herself.

Riruka shook it. They both unpacked the rest of their things, taking breaks here and there, getting to know each other. By Lunchtime, they were best friends.

"So, you know where to sit right? Cause I don't want to end up at some table where girls act like bitches, ya' know?" Rukia asked Riruka. She nodded.

"Let's sit at the empty table."

Halfway through lunch, a blonde girl Riruka knew all too well came over. "Well, servant, spending time with some leftovers? Ah well. Too bad. I was actually starting to like you. NOT!" Marie laughed and flipped Riruka's tray into her shirt.

Marie tried walking away, but a Riruka grabbed her shirt. She was tired of Marie bullying her. "Ya know, just because you're pretty, doesn't mean you have to be a bitch. It doesn't impress the boys, I swear." Marie shrugged her off. She started walking but slipped and fell in a pile of salad dressing.

They started laughing at Marie who huffed away. The two of the made a friendship pact.

12367890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

"Now, if you take the supplementary adjacent angle…" Mr. Ishada was writing complicated things on the board. Rukia was sitting next to Riruka.

"Riruka?" Rukia asked her friend.

"Hm?" Riruka looked up from her doodles of bunnies and flowers.

"I hate this math period." Rukia said.

"Mislead by the title?" Riruka asked.

"Yup. The Adventures through Geometry! God, I thought we would be I don't know, doing something more fun, like calculating how much volume is in a rubber ball. Or something." Rukia sighed. "I wish I took Physics instead."

"But we have some eye candy, at least." Riruka stared at the red head, who was drawing skulls in his note book. "His name is Renji, and is totally cute." She sighed dreamily.

Rukia stared at Renji and moved onto the boy next to him. He had bright orange hair, and amber eyes. He looked cute. She also sighed dreamily.

"The guy next to him, is Ichigo." Riruka whispered into her ear, noticing her best friend's interest.

Rukia sighed again. Ichigo seemed to notice it and he looked around at Rukia, who pretended to be working intently.

The bell rang, signaling all students to go back to their dorms. You heard a lot of shuffles of papers.

_4 hours later._

Rukia tucked herself in bed as Riruka turned off the lights and crawled in bed.

_Not bad Rukia. You've made 1 best friend, and didn't beat the shit out of anyone. Not bad. _She thought as she fell asleep.

So yeah. They go to a residential acdemic camp that has periods. More IchiRuki and RiruRen in the next chapter. I promise! I just tired!

R&R  
Mina Kurosaki


	2. Chapter 2

For The Highly Intelligent

**Special Shoutout to: **Camille loves chocolate, my first reviewer! :3 Yay! You can steal a chocolate bar from me. Or something.

Rukia got up to her alarm clock bleeping at 7:00. "It's too early," Rukia whined to Riruka, who was already getting dressed.

Riruka pulled a black and white tank top dress on herself. "Would you rather have to pick up trash this morning?" Riruka said as she dragged Rukia out of bed.

"Fine," She said rubbing her eyes. She got dressed in a chappy tank top and pink shorts.

"Hey, if your mom hates you, why does she keep you? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Riruka asked Rukia.

"It's my dad. He sends in child support, more than enough actually, and my mom uses that for her. My dad is the one who got me in here, and got me all my stuff." Rukia explained breathlessly.

"Then why doesn't your dad keep custody of you?" Riruka asked as they walked down to Art.

"He tried to, but my mom proved him to be an abusive parent, although her wasn't. My dad sends child support and things to me because he pities me. Jerk." Rukia told Riruka. Renji was near by listening to Rukia's every word.

Riruka and Rukia walked into class. On the board it said:

Good Morning class!

Today, your assignment is to sculpt the person sitting next to you! Good luck!

Miss. Inoue

"Riruka-san! Are you ready?" Rukia sang out cheerfully as she molded clay in her hand.

"Damn right I am!" Riruka nodded towards Rukia.

Both of them started sculpting each other, talking about new artists and all that jazz.

Across them sat Ichigo and Renji sculpting each other, talking about the latest basketball game.

Renji smirked, remembering Rukia and Riruka's conversation. He looked at Riruka, who was pretty cute. He wanted to impress her. He had a crush on her.

Riruka got up to get more clay.

"So Rukia!" Renji said smirking.

Rukia looked up from her sculpture of Riruka, which was pretty accurate.

"How's your mom going? Drunk? Abusive? Yelling? Oh, where's your daddy? Shouldn't he be coming back to save-" Renji was cut off by a sharp smack to his face.

"You shouldn't talk like that, Renji." Ichigo still had his hand on Renji's face. He took off his hand off of his face. "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry…" Renji said to Rukia. He looked into Rukia's eyes. His eyes said : _OMIGAWD! I AM SO SORRY! NOW SAY YOU FORGIVE ME BEFORE HE BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF ME! _

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again, okay?" Rukia asked with a fake smile on her face.

Riruka came back whistling happily to herself. She looked back and forth between Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

"What did I miss?"

Sooooo Soooooorrrrrrryyyyy guys, I was in Purdue for a week! I'll post more now!

Mina Kurosaki


	3. Authors Note

Sorry guys, I'll try and update Tuesday or Wednesday. I have an academic camp to go to! How ironic! So yeah! I'm sorry again. I'll update asap!


	4. Chapter 3

For The Highly Intelligent

Rukia sat with Riruka and Renji who was trying to buddy her up. Renji started flirting obviously. Riruka, who took the hint, flirted back.

Rukia excused herself because she felt awkward for seeing them flirt.

She walked over to an empty table and ate by herself for a while.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?" Rukia looked u from the potsticker she was holding.

"Yeah…Suree." Rukia said, confused.

"You know I'm really sorry about my roommate. He can be a jerk sometimes. Please forgive him!" Ichigo bowed down.

"Woah, dude. No big deal!" Rukia raised her hands up.

"Thank Goodness…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Soooo…. Do you like it here?" Ichigo asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's nice," Rukia said, not completely finishing her thought. "How about you?"

"It's okay."

**"I just feel like I'm missing someone important here."**Rukia and Ichigo both looked up at each other as they both finished each others' thoughts.

"Okay… Wow." Ichigo said, startled.

Rukia jumped up. "Well, I really have to go now! Bye!" Rukia sprinted out of the cafeteria, and was nagged by some old cafeteria ladies not to do that. She nodded. Ichigo ran after her, but got a longer lecture.

Ichigo watched sadly as Rukia went up the stairs. Rukia gave one last look at Ichigo, and sprinted up.

Rukia ran up to her dorm and closed the door and was huffing and puffing.

On one of the beds sat a very confused Riruka. "I did it! I talked to him!" Rukia squealed.

She jumped onto Riruka's bed and gossiped about what happened. They painted each others' nails in the process.

"You have to ask him out." Riruka said seriously.

"But why?" Rukia complained.

"I asked Renji out, and he said yes. What's the worse he can do?" Riruka asked.

Rukia stared at her pink tonails.

_Reject me._ Rukia thought.

Ichigo sadly stalked up to his dorm and opened his door.

"Guess what!" Renji ushered Ichigo into the dorm and slammed the door behind him.

"RIRUKA ASKED ME OUT!" Renji and his pineapple head bounced up and down with glee.

"Nice." Ichigo replied flatly

"Hey, I saw you hitting it with that girl Rukia! You should ask her out!" Renji said and slapped Ichigo on the back.

"I was." Ichigo said. "But I don't think she likes me back."

"Man, trust me, she likes you." Renji said again.

"Alright. I'll ask her at dinner tonight."

Heyo! Im done with this chapter! Yayzers! Update probably sat or Sunday!

Mina Kurosaki


	5. Chapter 4

I am a horrible person. Sorry for not updating. I feel really bad….

Ichigo went to lunch, searching for a certain girl. HE finally saw her, and walked towards her table, when he was interrupted by a girl with orangish/brownish hair.

"U-m, He-hello. Wo-ou-old you go-o o-ut with me?" the girl asked. She was staring at her feet the whole time. Ichigo sighed. She looked up.

"OOPS! WRONG PERSON!" She shouted. "Ishada-kun? Where are you?" She yelled. She sprinted off.

Ichigo walked towards Rukia's table and sat right next to her.

"Um, Rukia-san…"

"Will you go out with me?" They both asked. They both turned as red as a tomatoe. Rukia spoke first.

"Sure. Do you want to shop with me this Saturday?" Rukia asked. Ichigo was revolted by this thought. HE hated shopping!

"How about laser tag?" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh, Ichigo, I wanted to go shopping," Rukia whined. Ichigo looked like he was going to reluctantly agree. "Just Kidding! I hate shopping. We'll play laser tag. See you tomorrow!" Rukia got up and pecked Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo was stunned as the girl left the cafeteria.

"Riruka! We're going out on Saturday!" Rukia squealed as soon as she got to their dorm.

"Mee toooo! What are you doing?" Riruka asked as they jumped up and down.

"Laser tag. How about you?" Rukia asked.

"MEE TOOOOO! I know something we can do!" Riruka yelled. She started whispering in her ear.

A very short short short chapter because I have run out of steam….

Give some ideas PLEASE! :3


	6. Chapter 5

For the Highly Intelligent

_**Gulps. Ehehehehe… Yeah.. Sorry for not updating… School and all… But anyways! It is my birthday soon, and it is like 7 in the morning…. (sorry I get sidetracked a lot… ooo! Look a ladybug!) So I have decided to write a birthday chapter for you guys! Maybe you can review me for my birthday gift! Just kidding! :D But seriously. Review me, or I will send my rainbow unicorn Katia to stab you. Just kidding! :D Again.. I also felt really bad fro not updating… Sorry again!**_

_**On With the SQUIRELL!**_

_**But seriously, on with the story!**_

The bus ride was long. Like long. LIKE SERIOUSLY LONG! Rukia and Ichigo sat next to each other, being very awkward, while Riruka and Renji were hitting it off, making out in the back seat. (A/N: Ew….. Images….)

"Soo… Are you excited?" Rukia asked awkwardly. (A/N: Damn they're awkward!) Ichigo, who was looking out the window, glanced at her, then turned back around.

"I guess so." Ichigo shrugged. He followed a raindrop that was falling down his bus window.

"I GUESS SO?!" Rukia asked. She grabbed his head and started giving him a noogie.

"Owie, owie!" Ichigo cried out. "I was kidding, I was kidding." Rukia stopped her noogie.

"Thought so!" Rukia pouted. Ichigo patted her head. Rukia looked up at his hand but he quickly pulled it away. It was silent the rest of the ride.

"Children, please be back here by 5:30! Have fun and Good Luck!" The Chaperone had a silver vest on and a laser gun in her hand.

"Hai!" Was the reply that came from about 30 campers with a few groans here and there.

"So what did you have in mind?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Well basically, me and you, against Riruka and Renji!"

"Isn't that what we were going to do anyways if we didn't have a plan?" Ichigo learned to be more sarcastic, and during these days, he usually had a scowl plastered on his face. (A/N: Sound like the regular Ichigo… Maybe cuz of Renji! :D Pyon!)

"Shut up!"

Ichigo and Rukia went into the dark hallway a little after Renji and Riruka.

"You ready for this?" Rukia asked. Ichigo kissed her on the forehead, surprising her.

"Ready." They clicked their laser guns and went into the dark room.

20 minutes into the game….

"Ichigo? Where are you?" Rukia whispered quietly.

"Found you, you bitch!" Riruka cried, and pointed her gun at Rukia. Rukia looked behind her to find Riruka.

"Crap…" Rukia said. She was at point blank range; there was no way Riruka would miss. She would have to go to the beginning to recharge if she was shot.

"You slut! I can't believe you were my friend!" Riruka cried, her finger curling around the trigger. (A/N: I don't know if it works like this, but whatever.) "You kissed my boyfriend!" Riruka cried out while pulling the trigger. Rukia was shocked, that Riruka had said that.

She put her hands on her hips. "Of course I didn't!" Ichigo came around the dark corner, just to be greeted with a lot more darkness. He was behind Riruka, and he shot.

_Yes, I got both of them!_ Ichigo said, as he went up to Rukia, and hugged her. Riruka snarled at him, and walked off to the charging station. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who was crying.

"Why are you crying? We won!" Ichigo said.

"Riruka said I kissed Renji but I didn't and now she thinks I am a slut!" Rukia cried. "We might have won the game, but I lost my friend."

**So yeah. Happy birthday to me! :D**

**K! **

**Bye.**

**Mina Kurosaki**


End file.
